Together Again
by Kakashi002
Summary: Vampires and mortals are together. How will that change these mortals lives when the have no clue vampires exist?
1. Reunion

"It's time to go! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Destiny shouted as I walked into the room. "I'm moving as fast as I can!" I shouted back. We've been planning to go to my parent's house for about two months now. Destiny, my sis, is 21 and I'm 15. "Don't forget anything cause once we leave we aren't coming back for a couple weeks." She said. "Alright I'm ready now so let's go." I told her. We got in her truck and went to my parent's house.

~Eric POV~

We just arrived at my parent's house. It's been awhile since I last saw them. "Hey!" I heard my mom shout. "Hello." Destiny and I said at the same time. "I'm so glad to see you again." My mom said to me. "Ok." I said wishing she would shut up already. "By the way, I signed you up for a field trip with your school." My mom said. "What!" I said. "Don't worry it's only about 2 weeks and plus you get extra credit for going." She said. "Whatever." I said.

2 weeks have passed and it's time for me to go. Once I was there I met a girl named Samantha. We became good friends in about half a week. The only thing about her is that she was obsessed with vampires. I wasn't a vampire fan but I listened to her anyway. She told me about a place, (I forgot what it was called) and she wanted to take the other week of the field trip to go there. So I ended up going somehow. And then I found out why she was obsessed with vampires.

~Sam POV~

I met this kid named Eric today. "Do you know of the band _Tokio Hotel_?" I asked Eric. "I've heard of them but the lead singer looks like a girl." he said. I got so mad at him that I slapped him right in the face. "Don't talk about Bill like that!" I yelled at him. "K. Whatever." he said. "I want to tell you a secret." I told him. "OK." he said like he was scared of what i was going to say. "The reason I'm obssesed with vampires is..." I hesitated to say it. "_Sam_" I heard a voice coming from somewhere. I knew that voice. It was Bill. "You must not tell a mere mortal about our kind" he said. "But..." "No!" he yelled at her. "Ok." I said.

~Eric POV~

This weird looking person came out of nowhere. He looked like Bill from Tokio Hotel but I couldn't really tell cause it was dark out. "Who are you?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Sam was crying after this guy yelled at her. I was surprised to see that he cheered her up by kissing her. "You are _soooo _stupid." I said. This guy looked at me. "I can feel your emotions." he said. "You're jelouse aren't you?" he said. "NO!" I said knowing good and well that I was lying. "I have to go." I told them. "Ok see you tomorrow." sam said. "Don't count on it." I said.

~Bill POV~

"Who was that kid?" I asked Sam. "Just someone I met at school." she said. "I don't want you talking to him anymore." I told her. "Why?" she asked. "Because I know his brother and he is dangerous." I told her. "He has a brother?" she asked me. "Yes. No more questions ok. I have to go now." I said. "Wait don't go!" she yelled. But by then I was already gone. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into, but its up to me to stop her before its to late.


	2. Brothers

~Eric POV~

"I wonder who that guy was." I thought to myself. Maybe he was her brother. Speaking of brothers, mine should be home by now. I went home and he was there but he wasn't in a good mood. "Eric." he said. "What?" I asked him. "I need to talk to you know about last night." he said. "How do you about last night?" I asked him. He seemed weird lately but it wasn't like he'd go so far as to spy on me. "Because I know! I don't want you to hang around that girl anymore!" he said. "Your not the boss of me!" I told him. The look he gave me was unreal. His eyes turned red and his teeth was pointy, he seemed so bloodthirsty. "No! Its happening again!" he yelled. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "I have to go!" he said. "Wait!" I told him but he didn't listen and ran away. It was weird but he ran faster than usual.

~Sam POV~

"Bill!" I yelled. I've been hollering for him for an hour now. "What do you want?" he asked me. "Did you forget I have school today?" I asked. "No." he told me. "Well you have to take me!" I told him. "Catch the bus." he said. It just so happened that the bus just passed my house. "Great! Now what?" I told him. "Walk." He said. So I ended up having to walk. Once at school I saw Eric. "Hey! Eric over here!" I yelled. He walked over to me. He seemed different now than he did before the weekend started. "I can't talk right now." he said. I knew then that something was wrong because he always wanted to talk to me. "Talk to you later." he said. I knew something was up and I was going to find out!

~Bill POV~

"I think I'm going to go to Sam's today." I told myself as I walked outside. At that very moment I could feel someone watching me.

~Sam POV~

"I wonder if Bill's coming up today." I asked myself. "Maybe I should go up there." I just couldn't make up my mind. "I'm home!" I heard a voice. It was my older brother Spike. His real name is Tom but everyone calls him spike. "Hey Spike!" I said. "It's been a while hasn't it?" he said to me. "Yep." I said. "I heard a rumor that you were hanging out with bill again." he said. "Yea." I told him. "What have I told you about hanging out with him?" he said. "But I love him and he loves me back so nothing can keep us apart!" I told him. "More importantly than that, I also heard you were friends with a guy named Eric." he said. "Yea I am." I told him. "Have you met his brother?" he asked me. "No. Whats his name?" I asked him. "His name is David and you need to stay away from him." he told me. "Why?" I asked. "Don't ask questions. Mom and Dad trusted my to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do." he said. "Alright." I told him. "Whats that ring your wearing?" I asked him. "Its just an ordinary ring." he said. "But I've never seen anything like it." I told him. "Don't worry. You'll have one too. Someday." He said. "Why?" I asked. "You'll find out soon enough." he said. "Alright." I said.

~Eric POV~

"I'm going to school now." I told my sister. "OK." she said. On my way to school I saw Bill. I didn't say anything because he was staring at me with a look that says _stay away_. At school I saw Sam. "Hey." I told her. "Hey." she said. "I say your friend on the way here." I told her. "Really? Who?" She asked. "That guy who looks like Bill Kaulitz." I told her. "What! I've been looking everywhere for him and it turns out he's here at school!" she said. "Well have fun with that." I told her. "Wait." She said. "I've heard about your brother and i just wanted to know if he was a-" she was cut off by our teacher. "Get to class!" she yelled at us. "Ok." we said to her. "You can tell me later." I told her. "Ok. Met me at my house. Its really important that I talk to you." She said. "Ok." I told her and went to class.

~Spike POV~

"Where have you been!" I asked Sam who has been gone all day. "I was out with some friends." she told me. "Well next time let me know!" I told her. "Ok. Since you want to know, I'm going out." she told me. "What! Right now? You just got home!" I told her. "I know but I'm meeting someone." She told me. "Alright but be back before 9." I told her. "Ok." she said. "And don't be hanging around Bill!" I told her. "OK for the last time!" she told me. "Bye." I told her. "Bye." she said. I knew she was going to go see Bill.

~Sam POV~

It is 8:30 and Eric still isn't here! I'm just going to go home! Wait a minute. There he is! "Hi." he said. "It's about time!" I told him. "Well what did you want to talk about?" he asked me. "Your brother." I told him. "What about him?" he asked. "I know what he is." i told him. "Do you now?" he said as if he didn't believe me. "He's a vampire isn't he?" i asked him. "Vampires don't excist." he told me. "And your one too, aren't you?" i asked him. "I told you, vampires don't excist." he told me again. "Yes they do and you know it!" i told him. "Whatever you say." he told me. "You had better tell me the truth, or i'll-" "You'll what?" he asked me. "Sam thats enough!" I knew who it was when i heard his voice. Its was Bill. "If he don't want to answer you then he don't have to." he told me. "But I need to know!" I told him. "You will find out in the future." Eric told me and left. "See what you did! I was about to get him to answer!" I told him angry. "No you wasn't!" he told me. "What?" i asked him. "You were being watched. Thats why i came." he told me. "Watched by who?" i asked him. "Eric's brother." he told me. "I didn't see him." i told him. "Thats because he's a vampire and vampires aren't easy to notice." he told me. "So he is a vampire?" i asked him. "Yes." he told me.

~Eric POV~

I arrived at my house after going to Sam's. "I need to ask you a question, Sis." i told her. "Ok what is it?" she asked. "Do you believe in vampires?" I asked her. She looked at me as if she was shocked and that I shouldn't know about something.


	3. Attacked

~Destiny POV~

I can't believe he just asked me if I believed in vampires. "No." I said to him. "Well you see the thing is I've been hearing stories that there are vampires around the school." he told me. "There must be some pretty stupid people at your school then." I said fake laughing. "I've also heard stories that you were with them but you were like a vampire slayer." he said. "That's ridiculous!" I told him. I can't believe I've been spotted! "Stay away from the people who told you that." I told him. "Why?" he asked. "Because they're probably stockers if they were watching me! Those sick perverts!" I told him. "OK! You are acting really weird. Whats wrong with you today?" he asked me. "Oh nothing." I told him. "Whatever. I'm going to my friends house." he told me. "Alright. Be home by 9!" I told him as he went out the door.

~Eric POV~

As I was on the way to my friends house, I couldn't help but think why Destiny was acting so weird. I'm just going to have to catch her in action! "I had a fun day." I told my friend. "Me too" he said. I was on my way back home when I looked at my watch. It was already 8:58! There was no way I could make it by 9 when my house is 10 minutes away! "Uhhh, I have to hurry!" I told myself. I started to run but I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped when I heard a twig break. "Who's there?" I asked. "......" No answer. I decided that it was just my imagination and kept on going. I saw something in the road and it wasn't moving. It looked like a person but it was dark and I couldn't see. "Is someone there?" I asked into the darkness. "......" once again there was no answer. All of a sudden the object started running at me! It was most definitely a human. I just stood there not knowing what it was doing when it jumped at me. It would have got me but another figure, which was a human as well, jabbed a knife into the other persons heart. "Why did you do that?" I asked the person. They didn't answer. Being dark out, the person stabbed was caught on fire and exploded in a big flash of light that lasted for a couple seconds. I looked around as the dark sky was light up, but only to see a bunch more people running at us. "Run!" the person said grabbing my hand. For some odd reason we ended up at my house. As we went inside, I locked the door so fast that I didn't see the face of this other person. I finally looked at the person only to be so shocked that I fainted.

~Sam POV~

Eric hasn't been at school for two weeks now. I wonder what happened to him. Is it possible that Jake got him? What he said before-_ "We know you are friends with a guy named Eric whose brother's name is David." "Yea what of it?" _I asked him. _"My name is Jake. You would be wise not to back talk us. We are looking for the two of them." he said. "Why do you want them?" I asked. "Because if we get Eric, then we get his brother." he told me. "What do you want with his brother? And how do you know he will fall for it?" I asked him. "The only reason David hasn't already killed himself, is his love for his brother. Trust me, he will fall for it." he told me. "I'll never tell you!" I told them. "We will find out sooner or later!" he said leaving. _-Could he have found Eric and killed him, or even worse, turned him?

~Bill POV~

I've been looking for Sam all day! Where could someone like her possibly have gone? "OOOHHH BILLLLLLLL! I'M HOME!" Sam said running in the door. "Where have you been?" I asked her. "Out." she said. "Out isn't an answer. I want to know where you were at and why." I told her. "OK mommy." she said. "Don't you back talk me young lady." I told her joking. After that we both just started laughing. "You are so funny, Bill." she told me. "Seriously though, where were you at?" I asked her. "I was out with a friend." She told me. "And by the way, I'm getting a job." "What? A job?" I asked her surprised considering she sits on the coach all day. "Yea. And it's at Burger King." she told me. "Why Burger King?" I asked her. "Because it's the only place hiring." she told me. "Well I'd better get a discount!" I told her. "You will." she said. "I haven't seen you in about a month now, so how have you been?" I asked her. "I've been alright." she told me. "Bill." she said looking down. "I want to be like you now." "What do you mean like me?" I asked her. "I want to be a vampire." she said. "No! It's to early for you to be a vampire. Your only 16. Wait until your about 25." I told her. "What? At 25 I'll be old and wrinkly!" she told me using face expressions. "No you won't." I said. "I really want to be like you now. You don't understand how I feel. Seeing all your friends being vampires, and I'm the only one who isn't. It makes me feel all alone." she said starting to cry. "I'll make you a deal. Wait until your 17th birthday, and then I'll turn you." I told her. Her birthday was only next month and I wasn't sure if I should keep my word or lie. "Do you promise?" she asked me. "......." I didn't answer. "DO YOU PROMISE!" she asked me again. "Yes. I promise." I told her. "Alright. You'd better not be lying!" she told me. "I'm not." I told her. "Ok. I have to go now." she said. "What? Where?" I asked her. "My job starts today." she told me. "Alright." I told her. "See you later." she said. "Bring me home a hamburger!" I said as she walked out the door. The rest of the day I though about what to do about turning her.

~Eric POV~

I woke up in the morning only to find myself lying face first on the floor. I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Why was I on the floor?" I asked my sister. "I don't know." she said. "I had the weirdest dream." I told her. "What was it about?" she asked me. "I was walking home from my friends house, and these vampires tried to attack me. Unfortunately a person appeared and killed all of them. But after that like a thousand of them starting running at us. Of all the houses, we hide in ours. Then I saw the persons face and it was......you." I told her. "Wow! Some dream." she said to me. "Yea. But the thing is, one of the vampires scratched me, and I have the scratch on my arm." I told her looking at the bleeding wound. She quickly ran and got a wash rag to put on my arm. "How did you do this?" she asked me. "I told you. It was in my dream." I told her. "That's impossible." she told me. "I know it wasn't a dream. Which means you are a vampire slayer!" I told her finally figuring it all out. "I wanted to tell you." she said. "So it's true?" I asked. "Yes." she told me. "And David is-" "We don't speak of him in this house!" she interrupted me.

~Sam POV~

I arrived at work only to find myself late. "Your late!" the manager told me. "Yea I know." I told her. "Well get to work!" she told me. "Alright, alright." I told her. While I was working, Bill came to say hello. "Hello." bill said. "Don't disturb me while I'm working!" I told him. "I just wanted to order a hamburger." he told me. "I thought you wanted me to bring you one home." I told him. "Yea I did but I can't wait that long." he said. "Alright." I said ordering him a hamburger. "Why don't you take a break and talk with me?" he asked me. "I just started working. I can't take a break now." I told him.

~Bill POV~

Sam wouldn't take a break so I went home. It was getting dark and she should almost be here. "I'm home!" I heard her say. "And I didn't bring you a hamburger." "Well." I told her. "You seem a little down." she said. "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing." I said. "I'm just thinking about your birthday coming up in a couple weeks." "Well you know what I want." she said. "And you promised." "Yea I know." I told her. "I have some groceries in the car, so why don't you help me carry them in." she said. "Alright." I said.

~Eric POV~

I'm staying with my aunt tonight and tomorrow because my sister is going out of town. "But I don't want to go!" I told her. "Quit whining!" she told me. "You have to stay with your aunt because I can't take you where I'm going." "Ok." I said. "You are coming back right?" "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "Cause you could turn into one of them." I said. "I'll be fine." she said getting into the car. "You just behave at your aunts." "Alright Bye." I told her and she left. I was walking into the front door when I saw Sam and Bill. I tried to hurry inside so that they wouldn't see me but it didn't work! "Hey!" Sam said. "Hi." I said. "Do you live here?" she asked. "No I'm just staying with my aunt. Do you live here?" I asked. "Yes I do." she told me. "Oh great." I said with a low voice. "What was that!" she said. "Nothing." I said. "Well I want you and Bill to become good friends." she said. "I'll pass on that." I said. "NO YOU WON'T!" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me to her house. "Bill this is Eric." she said. "Hi." he said holding out his hand for me to shake. "Hi." I said shaking his hand. I couldn't stand to look at him because he looks like a girl (well I thought) and his eyes were red. He was staring at me when Sam broke the silence. "Why don't you come inside." she said to me. "Ok." I said. Bill was staying outside while me and Sam went inside. "You friend looks like a girl." I told her. "I told you not to call him that!" she said hitting me in the back of the head. "Why do you keep hitting me?" I asked her. "Because you don't call my _man _a girl!" she said. "Your man? He seems kinda mean, and ugly, and stupid even." I said. "WHY YOU GOT SOME NERVE!" she said. I could see she was about to go jungle cat on me but Bill walked in just in time. "Thank goodness." I said feeling thankful he could tame his crazy women beast. "Maybe your good for something after all." Just then he gave me a death look. "Ok I think I'm going to go now." I said. "Before you go" Bill said "Tell me where you got that ring." I'm surprised he even noticed that I had a ring on my index finger. "Oh this? I got this from my sister." I told him. "That ring" he said putting up his hand "Is just like mine." "Wow it is isn't it." I said. "Hey! My brother has that same ring!" Sam said. "Alright this just keeps getting wierder so I am leaving." I said walking out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Wait!" Sam said but I didn't listen and went on.


	4. The Change

~Sam POV~

"Yes!" I thought to myself. Today is finally my birthday! I've been waiting for this day for forever! Now I have to go see Bill. "Hey Bill." I said. "Hey." he said. "You know what today is right?" I asked. "No." he said. "..." there was a silence. "How could you forget today is my birthday!" I yelled at him. "I didn't forget, I just don't think it's anything special." he told me. "Well you know what you promised me you'd do for my birthday?" I asked him. "Yes but not now." he told me. "What! Why!" I asked. "Wait until tonight." he told me. "You'd better not be pulling something on me." I told him. "I'm not. I will tonight but not if you keep whining like a little baby!" he told me. "Why you!" I said tackling him onto the coach. "Who's the baby now!" I told him. "Still you." he said getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I'm going out." he told me.

~Eric POV~

I was thinking about going over to Sam's but when I walked out the door, I saw Bill standing on her porch watching me. I looked away and went back inside. Just when I closed the door, I heard someone knock. I opened the door and it was Bill. "How did you get over here so fast?" I asked him. "I just fast that's all." he told me. "Whatever." I told him. "Listen. Today is Sam's birthday." he told me. "Yea what of it?" I asked. "Well I don't want you coming over and ruining her surprise." he told me. "What surprise?" I asked him. "That's none of your business!" he told me. "Alright fine!" I told him closing the door. As I was going outside to do my chores, I saw Sam outside. "Hey." she said to me. "Hey." I said back. "Why don't you come over?" she asked. "Well you see-" I was about to tell her but Bill stepped outside. "I have plans." I told her. "Oh. Well i'll see you later then." she said. "Ok." I told her and went back inside. A couple hours later I heard a knock on the door. "Hi." Sam said as I opened the door. "Hi." I said. "Me and Bill are going to a hotel called _IN HEAVEN_, so I won't be home." she told me. "Why are you going to a place like that?" I asked her. I knew the minute I asked her she was going to say something weird. "We are going to BA-CHIKA-WA-WA IN HEAVEN!" she told me. "Why would you even say something like that?" I asked her disgusted. "I'm just kidding with you." she told me. "I bet!" I told her. "Well we are going now so I'll see you later." she said. "Alright bye." I said and she left.

~Bill POV~

Once we went to the hotel, we decided we didn't want to "do it" there. So we went back home. "Alright Bill! It's finally time!" Sam told me. "Not yet." I told her. "Why?" she asked. "Because." I said turning on the TV. "Let's just watch TV for a little bit and then we can." "Oh fine but will it hurt?" she asked me. "It might hurt at first when all your blood is gone, but once you come back it's not so bad." I told her. "Ok." she told me seeming scared. We were watching a horror movie and Sam was holding tight to my arm. "You know what else I want for my birthday?" she said rubbing her hand up my shirt. "No. What?" I asked her. "Guess." she told me.

Sam ran her hand up my chest and wrapped her arm around my neck. I stared into her eyes and she leaned up to kiss me. Then her lips became urgent against mine. I pulled back slightly. "Bill, please." She begged. I looked back at her and I could see the plea in her eyes. I groaned and pressed my lips to hers. She giggled around my lips. Sam began to lay down on the couch but I stopped her. "What now?" She asked me annoyed. Without answering her, I stood up and picked her up bridal style. "The couch looked uncomfortable." I told her and she laughed. I walked into my room, closing the door and locking it. I walked over to my bed and laid her down on it. I crawled on top of her and began kissing her. Sam reached down and grabbed the end of my shirt, pulling it off me. I left her lips and began kissing her neck. I pulled away slightly, so I could pull her shirt off. She slid her hand down to my pants and unzipped and unbuttoned them. I smirked and pressed my lips to hers. I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to accept my tongue. As our tongues danced around together, I trailed my finger down her side to her pants. I unbuttoned and unzipped them. I pulled them off her and threw them into the floor. She hitched her legs around my waist and moved her feet down, pushing my pants and boxers off me. Once they were at my ankles, I kicked them off. I rose up, pulling Sam up with me. I unclasped her bra and removed it from her. I laid us both back down. "Bill!" Sam gasped as I ripped her underwear off. I smirked and pressed my lips to hers. I moved myself between her legs and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Bill, I can't take it anymore. I need you in me." Sam told me around my lips and her hand knotted up in my hair. I slowly moved myself in her and she gasped. I started to freak out but I forgot this was her first time. I began to thrust slowly in and out of her so that she would get used to it. Sam leaned up. "Faster." She whispered into my ear and began to nibble on it. I began to move faster and she fell back on the bed moaning. "Sam." I moaned as I felt her walls get tight around me. We were both panting and moaning each others names. I didn't stop until we reached our climaxes. She shrieked and I growled as we climaxed. I moved myself out of her and laid down beside her. I brushed her long brown locks out of her face and placed it behind her ear. God, was I in love with her. She reached up and played with a strand of my long black hair. I looked down at her smiling and she smiled back at me. Sam lowered her stare to my chest and I knew what she was thinking about. Me changing her to a vampire.

~Eric POV~

Its been a hour since Sam came back and they are making weird noises. I knew what they were doing and it made me sick!

~Sam POV~

I loved it when Bill and I had our fun time. "So are you going to turn me now?" I asked him. "Are you sure you want to be one?" he asked me. "Yes! And you promised you would!" I told him. "Alright but once you turn you can't go back human." he told me. "Yea I know." I told him. "I'm ready." Then Bill pulled my neck to him and opened his mouth. I was so scared but I wanted to be with him forever so it was worth it. As he got closer I could feel his sharp teeth on my neck, but he wasn't biting. "Why aren't you biting?" I asked him. "I don't want to do this." he told me. "But you promised!" I told him. "Tell me you love me." he said. "What?" I asked him confused. "Tell me you love me!" he told me holding me arm. "I love you." I told him. Then after I told him I loved him, our eyes were locked to each other. "Alright. Let's do this already." he said leaning to me. I leaned to him as well, allowing him to place his sharp teeth on my neck. "I'm sorry." he whispered to me before biting into my neck. At first it hurt a little, but after a couple minutes I began to like it. "No." he said pulling away. "That's enough." "Why did you stop?" I asked him. "Because the transformation will begin shortly. There's no need to continue if I don't need to." he told me. "I love you Bill." I told him. He looked at me and we leaned toward each other allowing our lips to touch. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds, for I fainted because of the transformation.

~Eric POV~

I went to school the next day and saw Sam. "Hey." I said. "Hey." she said to me. She seemed a little different today than yesterday. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." I asked her. "Never better." she told me. Just then the bell rang for student to board the buses. "Well I'll see you later." I told her running to my bus. "Alright." she said. The bus doesn't go to where I live, so I have to get off about 10 minutes away. As I was walking in the street, I saw some guy sitting on a bench looking at me. Then the man got up and started walking to me. "Are you lost?" the man asked me. "No. I'm just going home." I told him. "Listen. It's not safe in these parts of the street." he told me. "Why not?" I asked him. "Because there is vicious blood sucking monsters reborn from hell!" he told me looking around. "In fact there is one behind that tree." he said pointing to the tree. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yes." he said. "Come on out! I know your there!" Just then a blond headed lady came out from behind the tree. "Now stay back child." he told me. "What are you going to do?" I asked him. Before he could answer, he ran at the lady. The lady ran at him as well, obviously not afraid. Then the man took a steak out of his sleeve and jabbed it into the lady's heart. "Why did you do that?" I asked him backing away. The lady was just standing there, died as I would assume, but then started to catch on fire. Before I knew it there was nothing but ashes. "Now go on home boy!" the man said pointing the steak at me. I didn't know what he was going to do next and I didn't want to find out! And so I ran home. I was about 5 minutes away from home now when I saw another lady standing in the road. I couldn't really see her but she seems kind of harmless. The closer I got to her, the better I could see her. When I got close enough, I could see that it was Destiny.

~Destiny POV~

"I've been waiting for you." I told Eric. "What for?" he asked me. "Because there is a certain someone I'm looking for and you know who it is." I told him. "Really? Who?" he asked. "His name is Bill Kaulitz." I told him. "What do you want him for?" he asked me. I took out a knife that was in my pocket. "I'm going to kill him." I told him. "What?" he asked me. "He's a vampire." I told him.


	5. Hatred

~Eric POV~

"Why do you think he's a vampire?" I asked destiny. "Because I've seen him kill." she told me. I was shocked to hear what she said. As much as I don't like Bill, I know he would never kill anyone. "I also know you've been hanging around him." she told me. "Has he bit you?" "No." I told her. "I know that you are one of them." she told me. How could she have found out something that just happened recently? "I want you to have this." she told me giving me a charm necklace. "I received this from one of my friends, who is also a slayer, who made it from the finest materials. It will control your vampire powers. You will no longer thirst for blood, when you are stabbed in the heart you will not burst into flames, but you still keep your strength and speed." "Thanks." I told her. "I want you to stay out of my way when I go to kill Bill." she told me. "I don't want you to get hurt." I told her. "I'll be fine." she said walking to her car. "Go on home and I'll be there shortly." And then she drove off. She didn't know what she was getting herself into but I couldn't let go through with it, so I followed her.

~Bill POV~

Sam was walking in the door from work when I was about to go for a walk. "Where are you going?" she asked me. "I'm going for a walk." I told her. "Well I'll go with you." she said as we walked out the door. "Someone is coming." she told me. "How do you know?" I asked her. "Now that I'm a vampire I can sense when people are coming." she told me. She was right though, because someone was coming. "Bill!" I heard a voice. It was Eric. "Whats wrong with you?" Sam asked him. "My...sister is...a..." he said trying to catch his breath. "She's a what?" I asked him. "She's a slayer! And she's coming for you right now!" he told me. "It's no big deal." I told him. "I'll just k-" "No you won't!" I was cut off by Eric. "You won't lay a finger on her!" he told me. "And who's going to stop me? You?" I asked him walking toward him. "What is a human like you going to do to me?" "A human?" he said laughing. "Thats where your wrong." he said.

~Sam POV~

"What are you talking about?" I asked Eric. "Let me show you." he said running at Bill. Bill, who thought Eric was just human, just stood there while Eric ran at him. "Don't act tough!" Bill said to him. Bill stood there waiting when Eric punched Bill in the face sending him flying into a fence. "Eric! Why did you do that? And how did you do that?" I asked him. "I told you." he said to me. Just then a red car pulled in. "No." I heard Eric say. A women stepped out of the car, and she was looking at me. Then she turned her head to Eric. "I told you to go home." she told him. "..." he didn't answer. Then Bill got up and came back over to us. "So your Bill?" she asked him. "Yea." he said. The moment he said that, the women pulled a steak out of her boot and ran at Bill. "No!" Eric said. Using his super speed, Eric grabbed the women and left. "What was all that about?" I asked Bill. "How should I know?" He told me.

~Eric POV~

"Why did you do that?" Destiny asked me. "I saved you." I told her. "Saved me? Saved me from what?" she asked me. "He would have killed you." I told her. "Let's just forget about it ok." she told me. "Alright." I said going to bed. I feel asleep about 5 minutes after I went to bed. I woke up at 12:47, so I got up to get a midnight snack. I looked around, but I didn't see my sister. "Maybe she went to the store." I told myself. But then again, why would she go to the store this late at night? It took me about 5 minutes to finally realize where she was going. "Oh No!" I thought to myself running out the door. I went to a broken down warehouse about 7 minutes from my house, where I found Bill. "Bill? What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I didn't mean to but..." I didn't know what he was talking about because it was dark. Then it started to rain and lightning. The lightning struck and in the light I could see a person lying on the ground, bleeding, and beat up. When I got closer I could see who it was. "..." "She came at me and I had to." he told me. "..." "Why won't you answer me?" he asked me. I was so angry that I was about to run at him but I saw another person standing in the rain.

"Who's there?" Bill asked into the darkness. "I'm not as...nice as my brother." the person said to him. I knew from the voice who it was. It was my brother,(and in case you haven't figured it out) it was my sister that was beat up. My brother wasn't as close as I was with my sister. I was on my hands and knees, staring at the floor, when I heard my brother running at Bill. At stood up and my brother swung at Bill. Bill ducked and tried to kick at David's feet, but David jumped in the air. David went full speed at the ground but Bill moved out of the way and David hit the ground, putting a dent into it. "I don't want to fight you!" Bill said to him. "Well you should of that about that before you killed my sister." David said back. "She's not died." I told him. "But she will be if we don't get her to a hospital." "Well once I finish this guy off we'll go." David said to me. "No! We have to go now!" I told him. Completely ignoring me, David ran at Bill. I didn't want to see them fight anymore so I jumped in the way. "I said no!" I told him. "Move out of the way Eric!" he told me. "No!" I told him. "Well I'll just have to get through you then." he said. He started to run at me but I thought he was just saying that to scare me into moving. "Stop!" I heard a voice from somewhere.


End file.
